mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters in Redemption
Characters in ''Red Dead Redemption'' include those who are directly controllable by the player as well as non-playable characters, major and minor, who are encountered only during the game. This page lists characters encountered during all parts of the Redemption game: American West, Mexican Revolution, The New Life, and Undead Nightmare. Character Classes Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions even before the in-game story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward, not backwards - these are the mission-givers, more or less. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little if any part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Due to the number of minor characters, this list has also been further broken down into smaller sub-categories. These sub-categories range from strangers and to NPC's such as shopkeepers. Central Characters *John Marston *Dutch van der Linde *Edgar Rose *William Williamson *Jack Marston Major Characters *Abigail Marston *Abraham Reys *Agustin Allende *Boonie MacFarlane *Harold MacDougal *Scot *Landon Ricketts *Leg Johnson *Luisa Fortuna *Nigel West Dickens *Seth Brains *Grandpa Supporting Characters *American Army Captain *Angus *Archer Forman *Drew MacFarlane *Eli *Espizona *Javier Escuella *Jonah *Nastas *Norman Deek Minor Characters *Alwyn Lloyd *Lucky Müller *Aqua *Archibald Andrews *Benton Mannings *Borrachón *Carlos *Dell Hopkins *Preacher *Emilio Fortuna *Harmon Weinstein *Albert Wellner *Jake *Leander Holland *Lucille Billingsgate *Manolo Santander *Rj Peart *Miranda Fortuna *Moses Forth *Mother Inferior *Mr. Fortuna *Mrs. Borlinghathen *Mrs. Dicktiss *Mrs. Fortuna *Muriel Scranton *Jody *Outlaw on Horse *Quique Montemayor *Ramon *Raul Zubieta *Shaky *Sanchez *Victor Melendez *Mo van Barr *Aldous Warthington *Ramon Strangers *Abner Fourside *Nate Johnson *Alma Horlick *Andrew McAllister *Annabel West *Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas *Beryl *Billy West *Johnson's Assassin *Charles Kinnear *Clara LaGuerta *Clyde Evans *D.S. MacKenna *Elizabeth Thornton *Ana Rose *Eva Cortes *Grace Anderson *Harold Thornton *Howard Sawick *Jeb Blankship *Jenny Hamilton *Jimmy Saint *Juan de la Varga *Mario Alcalde *Nathan Harling *Oliver Phillips *Phillip Rose *Ralph Anderson *Randell Forest *Rose Harling *Sam Odessa *Silas Spatchcock *Shinnok *Jessie Hangover *Urian Toilets *Zeuz Gamblers *Antonio Xavier *Francisco Aragon *Claud Benfiled *Gonzalo Barajas *Blade Beadle *Joaquin Barrios *Walter Bearden *Charlie Beagle *Pinky Billeray *Wong Bing *Wilson Benning *Clarence Brewer *Lomax Brewton *Alvin Briggs *Eli Brockman *Floyd Boglers *Coke Buckley *Saul Bundy *Rufus Byrd *Felipe Carriedo *Dale Chesston *Chogan *Elvin Coggins *Julian Coronado *Merche Coronado *Kittie Crenshaw *Eduardo de la Barra *Baxter Deoton *Warren Dillard *Munroe Dobbs *Alejandro Duarte *Ralph Dutton *Lewis Eddins *Geraldo Elisabeldez *Oscar Farley *Gladys Feaney *Tobias Finkelstein *Solomon Flake *Anselmo Flores *Junk Fook-Sing *Harlan Forbers *Leon Galadino *Francis Moon *Blade Garrison *Rosalee Glover *Wilton Glover *Willie Lesster *Luis Granger *Noah Greencup *Dewey Greenwood *Flind Krmp *Santos Guardado *Domacio Guzman *Hassun *Willie Henning *Raul Hernandez *Selestino Herrada *Errol Hewitt *Ada Hibbs *Fannie Howard *Chow Hoy *Femin Ichinga *Chavo Landeros *Fabian Lalarde *Isaac Larch *Norris Laskey *Kurt Lauterback *Clifton Ledbetter *Tripps Lockley *Agustine Cornet *Gus McCallum *Gus McCloud *Alvin McCready *Meaty McSwain *Herbert Moon *Danphus Mosley *Lyle Mount *Barney Nuget *Androcles Ott *Guard Palmer *Alden Pearce *Jesus Quintero *Gregorio Rascon *Thurlow Reese *Chico Renovales *Nikolas Robredo *Americus Roe *Perry Rose *Juvenito Sambra *Eddie Savoy *Iron Shelton *Lewis Shelton *Lee Siu-Lung *Bedanc Spinney *Maybell Shark *Rufus Bollard *Woody Sunshine *Basilio Taveras *Gaston Tidmore *Bunk Tidmore *Rafael Vellerino *Salvador Vegas *Gerald Violette *Sam Wah *Ray Warthington *Milford Weaver *Pingi Wilson *Alfred Glover *Cody Witlow *Camelion Wolf *Delfino Zayasa Category:Needs editing Category:RDR Category:Characters